warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan Camp
ThunderClan camp is in a stone hollow in the heart of ThunderClan Territory. A beech tree has fallen into it, and cats have rebuilt their camp around it. A fresh-kill pile is piled at the edge of the camp, filled with tasty prey. The clan leader makes announcements from the highledge. Dens Leader's Den Warriors Den Apprentices Den Medicine Cats Den Nursery Elders Den Roleplaying Foxleap padded over to the fresh kill pile to take a piece of fresh kill. He licked his lips and he scented a squirrel, and pulled it out of the pile. "Anyone want to go hunting?" Hazeltail asked, itching to get out of the camp. The repairs from the dark forest battle had just been finished, and she was eager to get back to normal clan life. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Rosepetal mewed, bounding through the camp, her thrush forgotten, as she thought of a hunt. "I'll come, too" Brackenfur said. Ducksplash 20:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "C..can I come?" Squirrelflight askes. "I'll join!" Snowkit and Lilykit squek together. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry kits, but you have to wait until you're apprenticed," Bumblestripe purred. Ducksplash 20:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Awwww come one!" Lilykit squeaks. "Pwesse?" Snowkit mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, but the warrior code is the warrior code," Bumblestripe mewed. Ducksplash 20:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "The warrior code didn't protect us form them." Cloudtail hisses. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Doesn't he ever shut up?" Rosepetal mewed into Brackenfur's ear. Ducksplash 20:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowkit claws at Rosepetal, "Dont talk about my daddy like that fox-heart!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Brackenfur picked Snowkit up by the scruff. "Hold on there young one," he purred. Ducksplash 21:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Let go of me you flea bitten, dog-dung eating, fox-hearted fighter!" She growls and swipes, missing Brackenfur completely (I think I'm going to make her the meedy cart apperentice. She'll be a female Jayfeather xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (xDD) Bumblestripe and Rosepetal just purred at the small tom. Ducksplash 21:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I thought snow was a she -.-) "Dont laugh at me!" He yells as Lilykit shakes her head and follows. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Nope, he's a tom) Bumblestripe and Rosepetal tried to stop purring, but they couldn't. Ducksplash 21:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I know that nine .-.) "I hate you! I hate you all!" She yowls. Even Cloudtail and Lilykit can't help but laugh. )Maybe a meddy cat gone bad....) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," Brackenfur mewed. Ducksplash 21:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "I'll kill you all." He rages. (HE means it to xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (xD) "Sorry, Snowkit," Rosepetal repeats. Ducksplash 23:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, you will be!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 02:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Bumblestripe frowned. Ducksplash 04:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "What are you making faces about!" (LOL xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 07:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Snowkit! Look" Dewkit squeaked, rolling a mouse around. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 07:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up you flea-bag, I could care less!" (Lol, I think I'm trying to make him like cloudtail, but instead, I'm making him a jerk xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Rosepetal sat down. Ducksplash 19:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (What ever happened to Bracken?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Oh I forgot about him xDD) "Hush up and go to your father," Brackenfur said sitting the small white tom down. Ducksplash 20:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Come here Snowkit." Cloudkit cooed. "Coming." Snowkit mumbled. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Let's leave on our patrol now." Hazeltail meowed, wanting to get away from the kit. She walked out of the camp. Amberkit stared with wide eyes at her brother. Her gray fur was fluffed up in suprise. I doidn't know he was like that. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "What are you staring at?" Snowkit growls. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "He'll have his hnds full with that one," Brackenfur murmered in Rosepetal's ear as they followed Hazeltail out of camp. Ducksplash 20:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit looked down at her paws. "Nothing." She murmured. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Thats right nothing!" (LOL) "Be nice to your sister, Snowkit!" Cloudtail scoalds. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit decided to ignore Snowkit, and ran over to play with Seedkit, her best friend. Bramblestar twitched his whiskers as he watched the events from the highledge. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry Bramblestar." Cloudtail bows his head. (I edit on another RP wiki, can, if they want, we affilate?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (What's affilating?) "That kit has your spirit Cloudtail." Bramblestar meowed, twitching his whiskers. "He'll make a good warrior someday, if he learns to respect his clanmates and hold his tongue." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I sure hope so." (When to wikis are frinds and share users, and most of the time, are about the same subject (IE warriors) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Sure!) "Me too." Bramblestar meowed. Seedkit leaped on top of Amberkit. Amberkit rolled around in the dust, trying to dislodge her attacker. "Rawr, Mapleshade, you'll never get the best of me!" Amberkit mewed. "Oh yes I will Spottedleaf!" Seedkit squealed. Sandstrom felt a pang of greif as she watched the kits play Dark Forest Attack. Spottedleaf had died to save her. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okay!) "Stop it! Both of you!" Cloudtail ywoled, also feeling greif over his unlce's dead. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Icecloud lowered her head thinking of her mother Ferncloud. 20:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Splash, siggie!) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Bumblestripe sighed, would they ever forget the battle? Ducksplash 20:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "What's everyone so sad about?" Snowkit asked. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Icecloud sighed then padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Splash 21:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Well?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "It's because of the cats that died during the battle," Splash 22:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Their dead, get over it!" Snowkit mews harshly, as Cloudtail looks at him speechless (Cinder! We need brightheart to scaol our kits xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Snowkit, You've never had a cat you you care about die, you are in no place to tell us to get over it." Brightheart meowed, padding towards her son. "Sorry." Amberkit mewed, "We're just out of good games to play." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "I'll play with you," Bumblestripe mewed gently. Ducksplash 21:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Huh, well, I'm not sorry, we're a clan, not kittypets, we need to get over it." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "You don't understand." Brightmeart mewed. "Someday you will." StarClan help Snowkit understand. She thought. "Yay!" Seedkit mewed. "Thanks Bumblestripe!" Amberkit mewed. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Bumblestripe purred at the kits' enthusiasm. Ducksplash 21:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "What will we play?" Seedkit asked. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "How about whoever talks first is a mouse?" Snowkit mews, ignoring his mother. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Or how about moss-ball?" Bumblestripe mewed. Ducksplash 04:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "How about no?" (LOLOLOL This is getting kinda funneh) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "YES," Bumblestripe replied. (xDDDD) Ducksplash 01:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Then I wont play." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Fine then, I'll just play with Amberkit and Seedkit. Ducksplash 21:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever." Snowkit goes into the nursery. Cloudtail goes to the warriors den. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 02:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yay, Mossball!" Seedkit mewed excitedly. "I love that game!" Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Snowkit rolls his eyes (Lol) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Icecloud looks for someone to go hunting with her. Splash 10:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go hunting with you Icecloud!" Foxleap meows, jumping up from his squirrel. He rushes over to her sister. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'll come too," Berrynose walks over to Foxleap and Icecloud. (Can Berrynose become deputy next?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Sure! It's up to the roleplayer of the leader to decide, and If Squirrelflight dies first, I'll choose him, and if Bramblestar dies first you can choose him!) Foxleap smiled. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Lol *plots bramblestar's dead >:D) "So...should we go now?" Berrynose smiles back. (Even tho cats cant smile xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Soon, I should probably go get Cherrypaw first. I promised her I'd take her out training." Foxleap Meowed. He bounded over to where his apprentice was waiting. "Come on we're going hunting!" "Yay!" Cherrypaw followed her mentor back to Icecloud and Berrynose. "Okay, lets go." Foxleap meowed. Cinderheart padded out of the warriors den. (Lol! However, you can't kill anyone's cat without their permission. (:) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Lol, know...unfortuneatlly >:D Mah hah hah hah xD lol) "Icecloud? Are you read?" Berrynose asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (lol!) Foxleap shifted his paws impatiently. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (LOL, I forgot, Ducky's on Vacation untill...well, it's so late her today, but for you Cinder it'd be tomorrow xD! Oh well) "Icecloud?" "Cinderheart! Over here!" Lionblaze calls to his mate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Icecloud waits for the patrol to leave. Splash 17:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Well Icecloud?" Berrynose askes, "I dont have all day..." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ivypool looked around for Lionblaze. "Lionblaze!" She called. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 05:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" Lionblaze turns form Cinderheart. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 04:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um... have you seen Dovewing? I can't find her anywhere!" Ivypool meowed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 01:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "No." (Cinder RP's her and she's not back form moving yet) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing padds towards Ivypool. "I'm here." Cinderheart padds towards Lionblaze. "Hi Lionblaze." She purrs.Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Cinderheart." Lionblaze purrs. (Bow chic a wow wow LOL xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Dovewing, where were you?" Ivypool asked. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "I was looking for you." Dovewing explained. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" Cinderheart asked Lionblaze. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Let's go then." Cinderheart padded out of the camp, flicking her tail for Lionblaze to follow. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," Lionblaze follows his mate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Foxleap glances around the camp. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Are we ever going hunting?" Berrynose askes, getting annoied (Lol, I'm with Berrynose) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) (Me too.) "I'm ready to go when you are." Foxleap meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Well," He asked Icecloud. (I think thats the right character x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:ThunderClan Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Camps Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Camps Category:Roleplay